


Footlong

by weirdboys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, College, Dom/sub Undertones, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Penetration, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Pseudo - Knotting, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Snowballing, Transformation, Wishes, foot worship, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdboys/pseuds/weirdboys
Summary: Jesse, a gay college student with a major foot fetish, has his ultimate fantasy fulfilled when he wishes upon a star.Contains weird transformation and a lot of foot fetish content.





	Footlong

Jesse sat by the window of his dorm, idly scrolling through porn on his phone and rubbing himself through his pants.

To be clear, the boy was gay. He had a big foot fetish, which was obvious from what he scrolled past and what he lingered on as he squeezed his bulge. Lovely bare feet turned to the camera, toes getting sucked, arches bathed with tongues, cocks manipulated. He liked feet more than anything.

Now, he could have gotten on any of the apps, found a hookup on campus, and gotten all the footjobs and tongue baths he ever wanted. Foot fetishes weren't a rare kink at all, and the boy was pretty easy on the eyes. So were his feet, which he took good care of.

He did all that. It was never quite what he truly desired, though.

He looked to the night sky and sighed. A white streak scored its way across the starry night, and he fervently made a wish.

A sudden, intense wave of tiredness overcame him, so without finishing, he tucked himself away and passed out on his bed.

The next morning he had class. Despite how unbelievably horny he felt, he really didn't have the time to deal with it. He threw on a bathrobe and headed to the kitchen, as he could hear the telltale sounds of his roommate, Alex, showering.

There was a tiny seed of doubt in the back of his sleep-addled mind that wasn't breaking through to the front. He poured a cup of coffee and sipped it, slowly waking up, before it dawned on him.

His dick felt _weird_ today.

He loosened his bathrobe and looked at the bulge in his shorts. He didn't remember it looking that big last night. With a frown, he hooked a thumb under the rim of his boxers, pulled the waistband, and...

Alex walked in to find the kitchen empty, with a spilled cup of coffee cooling on the table. He grumbled and grabbed some paper towels.

Jesse was in a big hurry as he half-walked, half-ran to the college buildings across campus. He'd hastily tugged on a hoodie and sweatpants. Barreling into the closest bathroom, slamming into a cubicle, closing the door behind him and pulling down his pants and boxers and. And. And!

A foot, where his cock should be.

A _foot_.

He sat down on the toilet seat with a thump, hands hovering numbly around his all new appendage.

He looked up to the ceiling and down again. Still there. Same size as his other two feet, he noticed.

He gave his new toes an experimental flex. It came to him as naturally as any other part of his body.

With shaky, disbelieving hands, he reached down and grabbed the arch of his new foot. A shivering wave of pleasure spiked through him, and he grunted. With his other hand, he began to carefully examine it.

This new foot had the usual five toes. They arched upwards in size to his left. Between his big and second toe was a small slit, and a fleshy vein-like line running into the ankle bulging from his crotch - the urethra of what was clearly some kind of foot-cock. His balls hung low from behind the ankle.

Jesse thought back to all the times he'd fantasized about feet. Over time, this impossible dream had slowly developed, from all the times he'd had his feet worshipped, up to that one time a hookup ground his ass on his toes and pushed one inside his lubed-up anus. That planted a seed which bloomed into his go-to fantasy, and now, reality.

There was one pressing question that was in his mind at this point, though.

"How the heck do I get off?" Jesse murmured to himself.

Then his phone went off, reminding him of the class starting in 10 minutes. He sighed, rushed back to his room, sprayed on some deodorant, grabbed his bag, and ran to his first lecture of the day.

It was hard to pay attention. Feet were already an erogenous zone for him, but his new foot-cock was by nature permanently erect, and he kept unthinkingly pushing it against the front of his pants. A steady trickle of precum leaked from the cockslit between his first two toes.

He looked at his laptop screen. Nothing he'd written on there made any sense at all.

"No," he thought to himself, "nothing is gonna get done today."

He closed his laptop and slipped out of the theater.

The apartment he shared with Alex was thankfully empty at this time of the day, so he went straight to his room, threw off all his clothes, sat on his bed and grabbed the foot attached to his crotch. It felt just like touching his cock.

From the drawer in the side table, he took out some lotion and rubbed it into the foot, and began to stroke up and down the arch, in a motion similar to when he jerked off with a cock.

Now that was a familiar sensation. His toes and the arch of his foot flexed as he manipulated it with his hands. He reached down and squeezed his balls, and his heart raced and toes curled as a spike of pleasure hit him.

The veins on his foot pulsed and throbbed as the feelings built up. Quicker and quicker he rubbed up and down his foot-cock, stroking the arch of his foot, his head singing with disbelief that he should be so incredibly lucky to have his impossible wish fulfilled.

His toes on all three of his feet curled, and he grunted as he came. Semen bubbled up between the toes on his foot-cock, running down the arch and all over his fingers. He lifted a hand to his mouth and licked the cum off it.

There was a thump from the next room, and Jesse quickly realized his door was ajar. He grabbed a couple of tissues and awkwardly cleaned himself up, then ran to the door and closed it, hoping nobody saw.

Alex sat in his room, back to the door, hyperventilating. Initially he was going to burst in when he heard the telltale sounds of his roommate jacking it, but when he put his eye to the crack of the door, he couldn't believe his eyes.

He first thought it was some kind of sex toy. Having heard enough of his late-night liasons, he was very up to date on Jesse's foot fixation. But as he looked closer, seeing the foot-cock flex and wiggle, he realized that no toy could possibly look that real. And then when he came from his toes...

That impossible sight was a lot to take in. But there was something else, more pressing and very unexpected:

He was so utterly turned on.

The next day, Jesse had made himself scarce. Alex caught glimpses of him in crowds, ducking into rooms. They usually ate lunch together, but he was nowhere to be found, and was leaving all the messages he sent on read.

At the end of the day, Alex went to the gym. Jesse always spent a few minutes to an hour here every day. His usual locker was full, so he was definitely somewhere in the building.

Jesse was in hell. He didn't even know why he came here today. The gym was a place of tight-fitting clothes, shirtless men and women, and extremely public displays of fitness. He, with a foot where his cock should be, would be spotted immediately just from the bulge in his pants.

So he hid in a stall, slid his pants down to the ground, and stared at his foot-cock for a while. He definitely wasn't used to it yet. The hottest thing he could imagine, right there.

What the heck was he going to do with it?

Then, from outside the stall, came a voice.

"Jesse. It's Alex. Can we talk?"

"I-" Jesse hurriedly pulled his pants back up. "Uh, just a minute!"

After some stumbling around, Jesse opened the cubicle door.

Alex looked up and down, taking in his roommate's figure. His eyes lingered on the foot-shaped tent in his crotch.

"I saw you yesterday, in your room. I-"

And then his mouth dried up completely.

Jesse just stood there, frozen in place. Pulling together the last scraps of courage he had, Alex pushed Jesse back into the stall and closed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, Alex said:

"Jesse, I think it's the hottest thing I've ever seen."

And Jesse let out the lungful of air he'd been holding since he opened the door. Sinking down onto the bench, he pulled his pants back down and sat back, looking down at his crotch.

"There it is, Alex. The last thing I ever expected to happen."

Jesse swiveled his foot-cock around in its joint, and looked up at Alex.

"And you know what? I think it's the hottest thing I've ever seen too. I just have no idea what to do with it."

Alex bit his lip. "I do," he said. "Come home. I'll show you."

That's how Jesse found himself standing awkwardly in Alex's room, naked. Alex had stripped down too. He was on his hands and knees, pulling a large box from under his bed.

Inside, there was an enormous collection of fantasy toys. Jesse had not seen so many silicone cocks in one place. They were all _large_ toys, too. Turns out Alex was a size queen.

He selected a large, ribbed dildo. It started out as thick as his arm, and expanded towards the base to twice that size. He also pulled out a sheet and placed it on top of the bed, opened a drawer in his side table and took out a large bottle of lubricant.

"I gotta warm up. Come and sit by me," Alex motioned.

He smeared lube all over the toy and positioned it towards his anus, before slowly feeding it into himself. Jesse climbed onto the bed, lying back next to Alex.

With steady strokes, Alex pushed more and more of the dildo inside of him, stretching his ass wider and wider, occasionally stopping to apply more lube. A few minutes in, he'd finally taken the whole toy down to the base, the bulge showing in the abdomen of his wiry frame.

Panting, sweating, he looked up at Jesse. "Now, let's try what you've got."

He clenched and pushed the silicone cock out of him with a wet slop. His gaping anus flexed, hungry to be filled again.

Alex repositioned himself to the middle of the bed, ass in the air, buttcheeks spread apart.

"Come on then," he said, "put it in!"

Jesse got on his knees, pointed his big toe at Alex's sloppy hole, and pushed it right in.

"You can put more in than that, Jesse!"

"All right, jeez," Jesse grumbled, took two toes in his hand and pushed them into his hole. They sank in easily.

"Put it all in!"

Jesse huffed. Who was on top here?

Nevertheless, he complied. He lined his foot-cock up with Alex's asshole, and sunk all of the toes in. Alex groaned into the blankets, and humped back onto Jesse. The foot sunk in easily, all the way up to the heel.

Jesse slid back out, and slammed right in again. Alex yelled in pleasure, and ground his ass into the foot.

They picked up speed. The sensation of soft, pulsating asshole sliding over the arch of Jesse's foot was incredibly unique. He'd never found anyone who could take as much as Alex was doing. That one guy who'd fucked himself on his toes had nothing on this.

Alex had another goal, besides just getting his hunky roommate inside of him. Every stroke he ground further and further in, pushing against the heel of the foot-cock.

Jesse's humping was becoming more erratic. It wouldn't be long now, so Alex took his chance. He pushed back, again and again, grinding his ass against the heel.

Then, with a sudden meaty pop, the two locked together. The sensation of the foot-cock pressed against his prostate fired Alex's orgasm, and he spewed ropes of cum all over the bed beneath him. At the same time, Jesse had never felt anything so deliciously tight around his cock before, and he couldn't hold it in any longer. His balls contracted, and he fired wave after wave of foot cum into Alex's hungry asshole.

Jesse wrapped his arms around Alex's chest and drew him in. He wiggled his foot-cock around in Alex's ass, and the man in his arms moaned happily.

"Anything else you want to do?" murmured Jesse into Alex's ear.

"So much more," Alex panted.

"I had no idea, you know. Never found you on any of the apps."

"Yeah," Alex replied, "I stopped dating a few years ago, when I got the toys."

"I think you should start again. There's someone here who's very interested in finding the right man for him."

"I think so too," said Alex. "To all of that."

Jesse slipped his hands between them, grabbing hold of the globes of Alex's butt. He carefully pulled upwards, easing Alex off of his foot-cock. His heel popped out first. Alex let out a whine, and his now-flaccid cock drooled a backed up spurt of cum.

"Now," Jesse ordered, "clean me up."

Alex slid down to the foot-cock, which Jesse pressed to his face. With a long, slow lick, Alex lapped up the cum and ass-juices that clung to the foot. He slid his tongue between the toes, and teased the cockslit between the first two of them.

Jesse leaned back as he was serviced, looking down at Alex moving all over his foot-cock, licking up every drop that clung to it. He suckled on each and every toe, and moved up to the face of his new boyfriend.

Jesse grabbed Alex's cock between his new set of toes and played with it as they shared the final mouthful of cum, swapping it between them as they kissed.

And finally, they embraced. They stayed in each other's arms until the next morning.


End file.
